


Welcome To Vocaloid: Visit Len's Place

by Oo_Maika_oO



Series: Welcome To Vocaloid! [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oo_Maika_oO/pseuds/Oo_Maika_oO
Summary: This story starts with Chapter Six, and it corresponds with the choice to visit Len's place in Welcome To Vocaloid! The first five chapters of this series is in another work completely.





	Welcome To Vocaloid: Visit Len's Place

← Chapter Six : Visit Len's Place

"I'd like to visit Len's place!"

It was better to live somewhere that would be more than capable of letting her experience the life she was meant to live in. Even if Len wasn't in on the boat, that would only be more chances to learn how to interact with other people. If she refused this chance, she would be jumping off a precipice headfirst once her two months was up.

The wires were taking off the case on her left pinky. Right before seeing its endoskeleton, her eyes flicked away with some willpower and then back at the door. Piko was watching the process and had now taken to stand beside her instead of in front of her this time. His question didn't betray any sign of incredulity.

"Len's place? You really intend to go there?" His question was just that; a question. If he had his own opinions, they weren't implied.

"Yes. I'd like to know a bit more people during my testing period."

Piko didn't say anything else. He wished her good luck before informing her that he would contact Len now and update him on their current situation and their previous discussion. Soon, she focused on the muffled sound of Piko talking through a phone upstairs and the whizzing sound of the wires disassembling the inner workings of her finger, whereas her eyes magnified every detail around her except for her left hand.

~

"You don't know what kind of trouble you'll stir up."

The first sentence that came out of a certain blonde was not approving of her decision, as she had expected when he set foot into the room with her right in front of him. His eyes didn't flit anywhere; it was as if he had known she was bound to need reparations and was now leaning against the doorframe with eyebrows slightly scrunched, conveying his irritation. The emotion in his eyes was somewhere between looking at trash and looking at a stone hidden within a shoe.

Even if she were to attract attention for not knowing about the social norms, then maybe Len's soon-to-worsen impatience will encourage her to adjust quicker. Even though her decision to be in close quarters with such a grump would make her life full of spite and indignance, it would be necessary for the time being. Once she has found friends who accept her, then all rules begone.

Assuming that Len lives in an apartment, that is. 

Piko had taken to looking at Len when he had started talking, but he didn't offer any support nor did he try to oppose. There was only resignation in his eyes, which only irked Len more. 

"You're not going to try and stop her, Piko?"

"...No. It's what she chose."

"Why does she have the right to stay where she thinks is good for her? Don't I have a right to reject it?" Len took a step forward into the room, his voice getting harsher by the second.

"Len," Piko's voice floated out as nonchalantly as before, "you have more than enough space to house one more person. Your parties don't count as 'taking up space'."

"So what? You and Kaito practically stay here, and this damn place could do with another heartless android as her!"

Heartless? Androids had a heart? 

"She is not heartless, Len." 

Len was unwilling to let her live in such close proximity, and Piko wasn't backing down either. Amidst their argument, __________ felt the wires release her pinky. She ran a gentle finger over it while trying not to feel guilty over her decision. 

A few test bends on each finger didn't stop Len from ignoring her, unfortunately.

"You." His voice grew louder as he approached, and the livid look in his eyes prompted Piko to take a step in front of her too. 

"Len." The slight drop in Piko's tone went unheeded as Len glared down at __________. She saw an accusatory finger thrust in her direction, and put as much distance as she could between her and the insulting thing. 

"Don't you try and take up space in the house, understand? You've caused us enough trouble as is. You needed us to cover for your lack of identity and now you want to insert yourself into my house? You've already--" 

Before he could continue his tirade, Piko had lowered his hand and was now facing him fully. 

"Len, you know full well that she doesn't have a personality and you want to influence her now? I'm in charge of supervising her, I can make sure she stays out of sight. I'm only requesting that you give her a temporary place to let her be for two months, and she won't be staying longer than that." 

"The Kagamine family is already housing one emotional burden and one dying patient, and you're suggesting I bring in another one?"

Who is that burden and patient? From Len's rising anger, ___________ chose not to ask. They didn't sound nice to the ear, but maybe she'll meet them somewhere. She schooled her features to mask her curiosity; even Piko was bristling, too. 

With how close they were to each other, she almost wanted to run away in case one of them started fighting.

"You are not in charge of babysitting her, Len, and I am not asking you to! No one in your family is required to give up your bedrooms for her; she could live with Rinto if you have a slumber party."

"Rinto is exactly why I'm not letting her!"

Rinto? The boy she saw previously? Was Len suggesting that she and Rinto had a connection prior to this meeting? But she was confident that it was her first time she had seen him in that room, and he hadn't yelled at her. Instead, he had only told her to avoid Lenka, which she couldn't perceive anything that implied it was a threat. Did she do anything that was unacceptable to Len if he was claiming she shouldn't meet Rinto at all?

Disregarding the atmosphere of the room, ___________ started talking.

"Why shouldn't I meet Rinto?"

As if he had been goading her to speak up, Len's blue eyes only honed in on her. There were long pauses between his words, as if he was trying not to unleash the full force of his objections:

"You caused Rinto to become the way he is now."

From the corner of her eye, she saw his fist clench and loosen. Len then turned on his heel and stormed off, as if grudgingly accepting that Piko, who had been watching him for any signs of outbursts earlier, was not going to budge on his decision anytime soon. 

Despite the fact that ___________ now had a problem of having no place to pass the night, Piko only sighed. His eyes flicked to her as a kind smile grew on his face. 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you can stay there. I believe the Kagamine household is a better place for you to make friends instead of staying here, too."

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and then led her upstairs. Wordlessly, she followed him as he explained his next move.

"I'll call Rin. She should be more accepting of a visitor. Wait here."

Piko didn't move anywhere, however. He only started dialing up another number, presumably Rin's, and paced in the room as a metallic but jaunty tune played up in the background. 

Seeing as the song had replayed itself once already, ___________ tried to shorten the waiting time.

"Have me and Rinto met before, Piko?"

"I don't think so. You may have looked like someone Len hates, which is probably a Utauloid or Fanloid."

Piko didn't know either, and his instant reply meant that he wasn't hiding anything; he was truly clueless. Both of them let the tune play up again, and in time it became the only cue that time was passing in the room.


End file.
